The present invention generally relates to electronic sensor and device information sharing and transfers. More specifically, the invention relates to one or more systems and methods for real-time transfer and presentation of Internet-of-Things (IoT) device information based on casting and slinging gesture command Moreover, the invention also relates to transferring, streaming, authorizing, rendering, and recording sensory, device status, multimedia, and hardware configuration information between IoT devices and consumer electronic devices.
Furthermore, the invention also relates to a novel multimedia set-top box configured to accommodate multimedia, device, and/or sensory information sharing and transfers. In addition, the invention also relates to a method of determining an electronic information transfer target device when one or more novel multimedia set-top boxes are operating together with a plurality of potential transfer target devices.
Various consumer electronic devices in today's digital age are capable of downloading, executing, or uploading multimedia information. For example, smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and Internet-connected “smart” televisions in recent years are frequently utilized for video and audio download, upload, and playback in a broadband data network-connected environment. As more consumers own and simultaneously operate a plurality of multimedia data-executable electronic devices in a typical home or office environment, seamless, immediate, and convenient multimedia data transmission, reception, recording, playback authorizations, and playback among the consumer's plurality of multimedia data-executable electronic devices are increasingly becoming more important and desirable.
Furthermore, in recent years, kitchen appliances, indoor HVAC (heating, ventilating, and air conditioning) controls, environmental sensors, lighting controls, door lock/unlock controls, building security systems, and other electronic appliances are becoming increasingly connected to broadly-compatible electronic information networks, such as the Internet, another wide-area network (WAN), and/or a local-area network (LAN), to communicate with other electronic devices. These “connected” devices in today's electronics industry are known as “Internet-of-Things” (IoT) devices.
Unfortunately, a satisfying level of seamless, immediate, and convenient multimedia and IoT device data sharing and playback interoperability among various electronic devices in a real-life home or office environment is difficult to achieve due to various factors. For example, different or incompatible manufacturer specifications, operating systems, application programming interfaces (API's), and applications can make interoperability of various IoT and multimedia devices difficult. Moreover, system software or communication protocol incompatibilities among various electronic devices, misconfigured digital rights management (DRM) programs, and hardware incompatibilities among a plurality of electronic devices often prevent seamless and immediate sharing, streaming, rendering, and playback of multimedia or IoT device data among various devices that a consumer operates in today's home or office environment.
Furthermore, conventional user command methods and user interfaces for transmitting or receiving multimedia and/or IoT device data from one device to another in today's home or office environment typically require fidgeting with both transmitting and receiving devices and various device settings to establish interoperable data communications. A cumbersome current state of the art in configuring the multiple device interoperability discourages a typical consumer from making any available multimedia playback devices and/or IoT devices fully interoperable in a typical home or office environment. In addition, conventional IoT device management and control interfaces tend to be separate computerized applications for each IoT device, thus making a holistic and simultaneous control and management of multiple IoT devices difficult.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to devise a novel intermediary set-top box that can provide seamless, immediate, and convenient interoperability and data transfer among a plurality of electronic devices in a heterogeneous multimedia and IoT device environment. In addition, it may be advantageous to devise the novel intermediary set-top box that can perform a holistic-level device analysis on a plurality of IoT devices in a home or office environment.
Moreover, it may also be advantageous to devise a system and a related method for real-time IoT device data transfer and presentation of IoT device information via intuitive user gesture commands. In addition, it may be advantageous to devise a holistic computerized user interface that can simultaneously and synergistically control and manage a multiple number of IoT devices.
Furthermore, it may also be advantageous to devise a method of determining an IoT or multimedia or IoT content transfer target device, when one or more novel intermediary set-top boxes are operating together with a plurality of potential transfer target devices for multimedia or device data sharing in a home or office environment.